


Welcome to Johnny's Salon! with HC, HD, YT, CL, JW | Johnny's Communication Centre (JCC) Ep. 25

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hairdresser Johnny, Other, Short & Sweet, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: Johnny only meant to style Donghyuck's hair once.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Welcome to Johnny's Salon! with HC, HD, YT, CL, JW | Johnny's Communication Centre (JCC) Ep. 25

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines for the third time in a row, and Johnny can’t hide his annoyance quite as well this time around. 

“What is it, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck falters for a second. “I-I only wanted you to do my hair for me, hyung.” Johnny’s annoyance fades abruptly and he sits up in bed, letting the sheet fall from his bare chest. Donghyuck is already dressed, looking immaculate in his simple jeans and shirt, and his makeup is almost done. “You promised me you’d do my hair last night,” Donghyuck adds, pouting at Johnny in the mirror. “But leave it. Go back to sleep, sorry.”

“No, come here,” Johnny beckons him over with a smile, rubbing at his face. “I just didn’t realise it’ll be so early.”

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck says again, and Johnny shakes his head. 

“Don’t be silly, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck obediently sits on the bed beside Johnny and hands him the brush. “This was the best decision you’ve ever made.”

“What is?”

“Growing out your hair.”

“What?” Johnny can feel the blush of Donghyuck’s cheeks, spreading down the nape of his neck. “Hyung, don’t,” he whines, but Johnny just smiles, knowing that Donghyuck is seriously pleased at the compliment. “I was thinking of cutting it-”

“Don’t you dare,” Johnny warns, dragging the brush through Donghyuck’s locks one more time. “It’s beautiful. It suits you a lot.” He pulls himself out of bed, padding over to their shared accessory table and pulling open the top drawer, sorting through the assortment of earrings and bracelets until he finds what he needs. “Ah ha!” Then he rummages through the next drawer, pulling out a pair of hair straighteners.

“Does Taeyong hyung know you have that?” Donghyuck asks, amused as he catches sight of the straighteners in Johnny’s hands. 

“I mean, if he finds out anytime soon, I’ll know who told him.” Johnny gives Donghyuck a knowing look, and the latter mimes zipping his mouth shut, smiling innocently at his hyung. “Good. Now come here.”

“Can’t you just sit in one place?” Donghyuck whines, and Johnny slaps his arm lightly. “Ow!”

“I’ll chop off all your hair if you don’t behave,” Johnny mock-warns him, spritzing heat protectant on his hair, and Donghyuck smirks at him in the mirror as Johnny starts to curl the back parts of Donghyuck’s hair. 

“That’s not a punishment, that’s a blessing.”

“Oh shut it,” Johnny grumbles good-naturedly, and Donghyuck just smiles, sitting still and simply watching Johnny’s half-asleep self expertly styling his hair. He curls most of it, then straightens the rest, then pins back the top half, leaving Donghyuck’s face exposed without a curtain to hide behind. It looks good, and combined with the outfit and the makeup, Donghyuck thinks he looks amazing. 

“Woah,” Donghyuck breathes as Johnny finally puts the straighteners down. “Hyung...wow!”

“Not done yet,” Johnny mumbles around a mouthful of metal. He takes the last hair grip and pushes it into Donghyuck’s hair, then sprays his head with some light hairspray. “There!” He slowly spins the chair around so Donghyuck can inspect the rest of his head. “What do you think?”

Johnny’s nervous, and Donghyuck can sense it, so for once, he doesn’t tease his hyung. “I’m being one hundred percent honest, you’ve  _ got _ to be our hair stylist, hyung,” he says, standing up. 

Johnny smiles in relief, happiness evident on his face at the positive reaction. “Come here, Hyuckie.” He takes his phone and snaps three quick pictures of Donghyuck in succession. “For my records.”

“Only for you, hyung.” Donghyuck steps forward and hugs Johnny tightly. “This is  _ amazing _ ! I love it so much!”

Johnny grins, hugging Donghyuck back, careful not to touch his head. “Thanks, kid.” He pulls back, stretching, and Donghyuck grimaces at the sight of his armpit. 

“Gross, hyung.”

“You’ve got pits too!”

Donghyuck just groans, turning away to spray himself with one of Johnny’s perfumes and slinging his bag over his head. “I’ll see you tonight, hyung. Sleep well!” he adds as Johnny dives back into his bed.

“Have fun with the Dreamies, Hyuckie,” Johnny waves to him, admiring the back of Donghyuck’s head one last time before the door shuts behind him. 

*****

Donghyuck’s hair is a huge hit with everyone, the boy tells Johnny the next day. He’d returned late the night before, when the hyungs were mostly already asleep, so today is the first time he can report back to his hyung. “Yuta hyung was here when I got back, he was talking with Taeyong hyung in the living room, and when I tell you both of their jaws  _ dropped _ , hyung, it was hilarious!” 

“Did they really like it?” Johnny asks, and Donghyuck nods vigorously.

“Yes! One of the stylist noonas wanted to redo my hair again, but the other noona told her off for even thinking about touching it, and then when we got onto the actual set, the photographer couldn’t stop positioning me so that my hair got in the shot.” Donghyuck’s face is bright red, and he’s shy as he relays this to Johnny, hiding his face in his blankets. Johnny can’t help but beam. “Chenle said he wants to grow out his hair just so you can do it for him.”

“Aw come on, I’m not that good,” Johnny says, rolling his eyes, but Donghyuck shakes his head.

“I’m being serious, hyung!”

As if on cue, their bedroom door bursts open and Yuta hurries in, his eyes blazing with excitement. “Johnny, my favourite hyung!”

“You’ve never called me hyung in your life, Na Yuta, don’t even start now,” Johnny warns him, sitting upright in his bed. “What do you want?”

Yuta’s eyes drift to Donghyuck before coming back to Johnny, and Johnny follows his gaze with a small sigh. “Please?”

“No.”

“Hyung, come on,” Donghyuck says after Yuta glances pleadingly at him. “Yuta hyung’s hair is even longer than mine, it’s perfect to style!”

“I already told you, I don’t know what I’m doing!” Johnny says, glaring at Yuta for dragging Donghyuck into it. 

“You did Donghyuck’s hair so nicely yesterday, don’t even deny it, we have video and photo evidence, and both Taeyong and I saw it with our own two eyes!”

“Fine, fine,” Johnny grumbles, and points at the chair. “Sit down.”

This time, Johnny takes his time, making Yuta wait impatiently as he rises from his bed and tugs on a shirt, dragging a comb through his own hair. “Ah, I’m so excited!”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Johnny repeats as he stands behind Yuta, and Donghyuck scoots himself over so he can see Johnny at work. Johnny brushes Yuta’s hair, admiring how the green and black streaks overlap each other as they fall effortlessly to Yuta’s shoulders. 

“How did you learn how to do hair in general, hyung?” Donghyuck asks, as Johnny pauses, contemplating what to do. 

Johnny shrugs, moving back to the accessory drawer and taking out an elastic band. “I was just bored one day, so Taeyong let me style his hair just for fun. I was just messing around really, but it actually turned out pretty good.” He takes a small section of Yuta’s hair and begins to braid it, his fingers moving deftly through the strands. “But that was ages ago. Yesterday was the first time I did someone’s hair properly.”

“You seriously did amazing, it’s like a professional did it,” Yuta says, and Johnny tugs on the small plait in his hair. “Ouch, you idiot, that hurts.”

“Calling me an idiot while your life is in my hands? Not very cash money of you, is it?”

“What does that mean?” Yuta grumbles, but Johnny just grins, taking the band and gathering Yuta’s hair up into a ponytail, tying it up at the base of his neck. The plait on one side of his head stands out, and although it’s simple, it looks good. “Johnny, come on, explain!”

“It just means it’s not cool.”

“Your humour is stuck in the 90s, hyung,” Donghyuck snorts as Johnny takes out the straighteners again, and Yuta laughs at him in the mirror as the older boy pouts. “If you want to learn some real jokes, come over to the Dream dorms sometimes.”

“I’m literally the funniest member here!” Johnny exclaims. “You’ll regret this one day, Lee Donghyuck.” Yuta winks at Donghyuck in the mirror. “Don’t you encourage him!”

“Stop being a baby,” Yuta teases him, and Johnny just grins. 

“Right, turn around.” Yuta does as he’s told, and Johnny removes strands of Yuta’s hair from the hair tie, curling them with the straightener and letting them hang down to frame Yuta’s face. It makes him look more angelic than ever, and by the time he’s done, Donghyuck has sat up, his blankets forgotten as he gapes in awe at Yuta. 

“Wow, hyung, you look…you look amazing!”

“Do I?” Yuta spins back around, and his mouth falls open. “Woah, Johnny, you did good!”

Johnny coughs, embarrassed. “Hey, it’s not that good,” he shakes his head. “You could probably do that yourself if you wanted to.”

“I could, but I don’t know how to curl hair with a straightener,” Yuta says with a sigh. “And no, I don’t want to learn,” he adds when Johnny opens his mouth, holding up a finger. “Why should I when you’re here?”

“You know how they say that nobody can be good at everything?” Donghyuck says, grinning. “Well, they were wrong, because it looks like we found that person. Johnny hyung  _ is _ good at literally everything!”

“We should turn this into content, you know!” Yuta says suddenly, turning away from admiring his hair in the mirror. Johnny stills in the corner from putting away all of the accessories that are scattered all over the table. “A new JCC, if you like!”

“Styling Hair With Johnny, Featuring Donghyuck and Yuta,” Donghyuck says eagerly, holding up his hands to outline an imaginary title.

“Absolutely not!”

“Yes, please,” Donghyuck begs, hopping out of his bed entirely to cling on to Johnny’s arm. “Please, hyung?”

“Come on, Johnny, you know you want to,” Yuta adds from the doorway. “Plus, there’s plenty of people you can work on! Hendery’s hair is pretty long, Taeyong’s hair too, Chenle said he wants to grow his out, and even Jungwoo wants to try!”

“...will you leave me alone if I say yes?” Johnny whispers, and Yuta and Donghyuck both give out a loud laugh. Johnny just groans. “Fine! But you’re both editing it all, ok?”

Yuta bounds across the room to fistbump Donghyuck, grinning widely. “Deal.” 

Donghyuck grins wickedly at Johnny, already typing away on his phone as Yuta runs through the dorm, shouting for Taeyong and Doyoung to come and look at his hair. “Now just wait until the others find out about your hair salon, hyung.”

“Ya, Lee Donghyuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the quickest one-shot I have ever written, I think I beat my own record oops-
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated around here!!
> 
> Also follow my twt @moonboytaeil to see me struggle every day, it's free entertainment I swear ;)


End file.
